Lego
Lego is a contestant on both versions of Object Invasion. He was the team captain of the Mindless Mutated Mangoes before being voted off by his teammates and eliminated in The Crate Outdoors. Appearance Lego is a 2 stub light blue Lego brick. Changes Episode 1, Early Development Lego is a blue lego brick with a perspective which shows his front, side and top. His top has 4 studs. Episode 2 His perspective has changed so that it doesn't change his side, he only has two stubs and his color is darker. He has shading on the side, a gradient shine the other side, and tint shines on the stubs. Practically, he is now a 2x1. Episode 3 The color was changed to a more faint shade of blue and has shading along the bottom along with the side and the studs are now gradient-ed. The default perspective is now just his front. Episode 4 His colors are slightly paler. Episode's 5 - 6 The gradients have been replaced with a block shine and he has lost his bottom shine. Episode 7 - Current The body became brighter and more saturated and the stubs now have rounded edges. His default perspective is now the one which shows his side and the line between the front and side has been removed. Personality He was a caring and friendly contestant who would try to know everything about everyone, and would get easily upset if something happened to them. However, after Cup was kidnapped in Never the Same, he changed. In that episode, he was slightly more demanding, and very demanding and whiny in the episodes proceeding it. He was no longer concerned about others and he ignores the other team members' ideas in favor of his own. It was this change of personality which got the others to vote him off. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, Lego talks to Water, asking her what's up. After hearing that she wasn't doing that much he said it was okay. In the random generating of the teams, Lego is chosen to be a team captain, much to his delight. When iPad announces that during he'll play an advert during the team picking process, Lego tells him to shut up, nearly cursing at him before getting cut off by the ad. After hearing that the challenge was to make the best milkshake, he believes it won't be too hard and tells the team they'll make a chocolate milkshake. Because they had no ingredients he sends Button, Cup and Breath Mint to get the chocolate. Glasses asks what the rest of the Dank Memes will do, and Lego just tells them to hang out. Cup later returns to Lego, and he asks what happens. Cup explains that they stole from Walmart so the cops were after them. He is frustrated hearing that Button and Breath Mint were currently in jail, even turning red. Regardless, he presents the milkshake to iPad and is happy to hear that his team won the challenge. In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, Lego tells Phone how happy he was that they won the last challenge before asking it he wants to go to his house. Phone complies, and they end up at his "house", which is just a box with text reading out "Lego's Box." Lego is very pleased to live in a box while Phone isn't very impressed. During the bowling challenge, he finds the bowling ball too heavy so he replaces it with a soccer ball. iPad says he considered that cheating but he didn't care enough. Lego knocks down 5 pins, which he seems just okay with. The Dank Memes get a lower overall score than the MLG Gangsters, so they're up for elimination. In Chilled to the Bone, he says hello to Bread and Button before seeing that Deadpool's leg has fallen off. He asks what's happening to him and he is informed that he was decaying, Lego becomes upset as only hearing about this now causes him to question if he actually knew everything about his teammates and if he was even a good team leader. When Cakey asks him why he's upset, he explains his feelings about not knowing everything about the team, but she cheers him up, saying that not many others knew that Deadpool was decaying in the first place. Despite this, Lego still believes he should know more about the team members, so he and Cakey decide to start a team meeting. Elastic Band asks why they were doing this, and he explains that they could get to know each other and discuss team strategies. Despite Water not thinking that they can discuss team strategies so early, Lego still begins the meeting before noticing that Elastic Band and WAW, who were taking part in the conversation, weren't on their team. The meeting is interrupt by iPad announcing the elimination, but Lego gets him to revive Deadpool. When the team names have to be changed, Lego calls his team the "Mindless Mutated Mangoes". He is safe at the elimination with 25 likes and 10 dislikes. After Slingshot wins the challenge for the Mangoes, Lego tells him that he pulled through for the team. At night, he and Cup go for a run, but Lego leaves him to go to the bathroom so he doesn't see him kidnapped. In Never the Same, Lego runs up to Water, begging for her help because Cup has disappeared and he can't find him anywhere on the island. Water asks if he's checked the city but he doubts Cup would go there, so he asks the rest of the team. Coffee asks if he thinks anything bad happened to him, which is what Lego is worried about. He agrees with Pool with the fact they'll find him eventually and that Cup wouldn't just leave them, but he also thinks they should tell iPad. When iPad does recieve the news and just says to put it on the back burner, Lego gets annoyed at how unconcerned he is, and after wondering of the scenarios Cup could be in right now, he goes off to find him on his own. Pool finds him standing elsewhere, and after not reacting to what Pool is saying, Lego asks why iPad doesn't care about their wellbeing. He says he's thinking about leaving the show, but Pool talks him out of it. He says that Lego was a great team captain and actually cared about other people. He decides to stay but thinks they should have a word with iPad if he keeps this up. They then see Mace take over Phone, who chases the two of them. They hide behind a tree and Lego asks what just happened before getting quietened by Pool. Unfortunately for them, Phone sees them and they hide inside a bush. After Phone can't find them, Pool asks who that was. Lego answers with that being Phone but Pool was referring to Mace, who Lego thinks sounded familiar, and thinks it could be related with Cup. As iPad announces the challenge to find Cup, Lego and Pool come in, with Lego explaining that Phone was chasing them after someone told them to get them. When trying to find Cup and Phone, Coffee thinks Lego should lead them to where he saw Cup last and to find clues. Lego is annoyed at Slingshot not wanting to participate but he leaves him. When Coffee adds the DNA found on Cup's sweatband onto a tracking device Lego asks if this is safe. After they find that Cup is located in a volcano, Lego is convinced he was kidnapped, and they go off to the volcano. When they get closer to the volcano, he tells them to hurry up, even more so when he sees Elastic Band getting to the volcano too. The entrance to the volcano closes and all of the contestants get captured by Mace. Lego asks who owns the lair in the first place, before getting attracted by how shiny the buttons were. When Pool tries desperately to get out, Lego admits that there's no use. He is surprised to see Cup and Phone, noticing the latter has white eyes, believing he was posessed. When Jelly Bean shoots Mace in the eye but doesn't get too damaged by it, Lego realises how powerful he was before noticing the volcano was erupting. He tells everyone to get in the cage even though they were already in it, and they get flung out of the volcano by the eruption. He informs iPad that Dollar and Phone are dead. In Snow More Puns, Lego asks iPad what they're going to do about Phone and Dollar being dead. During the challenge, he asks the others what they should do for the snowball fight. Pool suggests making a tree fort, but Lego thinks it would take ages building it above ground, and when Pool says it didn't have to be above ground, he says that it could have been better, but they'll do it. Glasses suggests building the fort on a hill, but due to him thinking that their legs are going to be tired out, he still goes with Pool's idea. Lego later notes that the fort isn't coming together too well, mainly because the team isn't cooperating. He says they spend most of their time sitting by trees, besides Cakey who was burning trees from how fast she was typing on her phone. After learning that she has sent 30 texts to one guy, Lego says she has some problems, while also calling her dude, much to her annoyance. During the snowball fight, the fort gets hit, causing Lego to panic before blaming Cakey that the fort was weak. After seeing Notebook Paper throw a snow square, Lego suggests throwing more. When Lamp throws Bread at their fort, causing Cakey's Phone to drop and break, she throws Lego at the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage's fort, causing it to break. In The Crate Outdoors, when Slingshot says that he can work with the challenge, Lego says that he probably won't and would just do nothing again. Lego arranges the entire plan for the challenge. For the crate pushing part, he creates the groups, while putting himself with Cup and Button since they were armless and slightly weaker. Glasses suggests putting both people with and without arms together, but Lego declines his idea, saying he's the leader so what he says happens. He tells the team to keep a steady pace while swinging across before Cup asks how armless contestants will move across. He says that Slingshot can launch them across the gap before asking who was good at puzzles to complete the puzzle at the end. Coffee nominates himself and Lego says he's counting on him. When the challenge starts Lego immediately orders the team to push the crates. When his group see Window push his crate past them he tells them to push harder. Lego watches the other team push the crates and tell the ones who have finished to stack their crates up. He tells Slingshot to fire him across the gap, which he complies to. Lego is happy to get across and he also laughs when he sees Pool land on Button. Despite their efforts, the Mangoes lose the challenge and Lego is annoyed having to lose another member. Later on, Lego is still trying to figure out how they lost. Popsicle says it was because of the other team finishing the puzzle quicker, but Lego blames everyone else's ideas. Cup protests, saying that he discarded everyone else's ideas in favor of his own, but Lego says he was allowed to have the final say because he was the team leader. He says that their suggestions wouldn't make a difference and that they would just make them lose. Cakey is displeased with him, saying he was nice around the time Pool was dead but changed once Cup went missing. Notebook Paper then calls him a meanie, and Lego replies with saying that he was useless. Phone decides to have a talk with him in private, explaining that they weren't acting like a team due to his behavior. Lego recites his role as a team leader, believing that he has to make sure they win and that he's doing the best for the team, but Phone says it wasn't best for him before leaving. At the elimination, which is a contestant vote, Lego is in the bottom two with Cakey. Cakey protests, saying she did nothing, which is exactly why Lego voted her. In the end, it is Lego eliminated with 10 votes against him. Lego desperately claims that they need him as a leader, but is knocked away to Limbo Island. When arriving there, he is immediately greeted by OJ, saying that he failed at leading the team. Lego is too upset to fight back so he walks away after telling him to shut up. He sees Windows 7, who smiles at him, making Lego comfortable as he sits down. Trivia * He is the first contestant eliminated via contestant vote. * He has similar traits to Lego from Object Mayhem: ** Both are blue. ** Both are nice characters, although OI's Lego got less nice throughout the series. ** Both were eliminated via to contestant vote. Gallery to view the gallery.]] Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated Category:Mindless Mutated Mangoes Category:Males Category:Armless Category:Rejoiners Category:6th Boot Category:Episode 6 characters Category:Kids Category:Fan Favs Category:Eliminated but favorited later Category:Villans Category:Neutral Category:OM Category:Characters Category:TROC